creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Wiki:Development Ideas
Are you an agent developer with nothing to do? Are you itching to make a 3D model, but haven't a clue what to make it for? Never fear! The Creatures Wiki has a cumulative list of ideas for budding developers. Feel free to add your own concepts to the list. Breeds * A norn breed based of the Predator from the movie Predator. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predator_(alien)#Predator Would feel homesick for the ettin home and smell of grendels "heat and violence" like the movie monster and hunt grendels like a hardman. The sprites would have jaws like that of a normal norn with the mandibles of a predator, greenish fur, reddish orange eyes and hair like the predator on both their heads and the tip of their tail. Also the wristclaws of a predator would exist. They would also have an interesting mating rite that would work like this: The female runs about beating up males. When she finds a male that fights back or does not run away, she kisspops him and lays her egg shortly after. This breed is for C3DS. As far as I know no such breed has ever been made. *'Care norns' A breed for C3DS that cares for their young, the parent teaching the baby things they lerarned and the baby imprinting on the parent like a duckling. The sprites would be as follows: Bayafolf head, dream norn arms and legs, gargoyle norn tail and a fire norn torso. Also it would have a dark green tint and live longer than a normal norn. Also would have some crude form of genetic memory so if one learned "no eating grendels as they will kill you" or "food is tasty, you should eat it" all its ofspring will know this too. However this will not mean that they will speak English when just out of the egg. Would come with agents like some kind of plant that makes sticks "for you to train them to rub making fire", a vender for chunks of flint and a few critters to eat that are called "beast" and when killed turn into "food" "fruit" or "seed". * Nac Mac Bibble the wee free norns like in Terry Pratchett's books * SeaNorns This idea is a norn who can swim and breathe under water like the aquanorns. But their are entirely different. They look different, their tail has starfish on it and other thing from the bottom of the sea or the beach. They have flipper like hands and feet a somewhat fishlike tail. The body color of females is light blue and white (maybe like big strips or something in that style), and the colour of males are dark blue. They also have long ears and tousled hair. The baby seanorn cannot breathe under water, first when they are adolescent they can breathe under water and through the whole of their lifetime. Until then they spend their time on the ground near the water playing or eating. They know they can't breathe under water so they don't go in the water. When the baby seanorns get adolescent they immediately seek the water. They breed under water and lay there eggs on the ground. They eat almost everything, most fish and other animals that live under the water. They are very easy to breed, and they have a better immune system than normal norns. What do you think of the idea? * Have you ever seen (Snaiad.)? If not go and look. anyway the idea here is for a snaiad norn. It would have the two heads, weird muscles and various other features. It would also come with some snaiad animals as critters. * The gist of the breed is simple: An alpine norn. A norn that likes to live in chilly places and thrives in them, this means it will have to be very good at conserving heat. Which means it'd uncomfortable in warmer places, a bit like how magma norns are uncomfortable in cooler places. As fat is a good for conserving heat (insulation), it should have a high preference to eat fat (would it be possible to put that in it's genetics? A link to fat and heat?). Socially, they should be average or a teensy bit above average. Not too easily bored (so I guess that'd be average?), very good in breeding, maybe immune to eating some of the weaker nasty plants (as it would be a bit harder to find food in snowy wintry places, a immunity to some nasty foods would mean better survival). I want them (maybe just the males, if that's possible?) to have a slight temper (not a hardman temper! That'd be far too much!). I would like them to run from grendels out of fear when they spot them. Optionally, it can prefer higher locations. But this is optional. A few other optional things I want are quirks: Norns shiver when cold right? Since the alpine norn has a high tolerance for cold, it doesn't really need the shiver anymore for that purpose... so maybe it can shiver when scared (or maybe it can shiver for both fear and extreme cold)? Graphically, alpine norns would be a soft brownish/cream/white color with dark green eyes and fur puffs on the extremities (to keep warm, after all...). They've got long ears, though evolutionarily speaking, long ears are frowned on in cold places. But evolutionarily speaking, a creature's head shouldn't be bigger then it's body, and that'd rule out all norns Razz. So I'm keeping the long ears anyway, as they're cuter like that. The males, females, and young all look different. The young looking more like the females then males, only with spots on their rumps. When they grow up they'll loose the spots and the males will grow a fluffy mane. I'm going to attach a picture I drew to show what I'm aiming for (Here: http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/12694856/ ). Also on the picture you'll see a glass of lemonade... which is an idea for a vender I was to make later (a vender that vends both hot and cold drinks! Hot for chilly magmas and cold for stuffy alpines!), but that's later. Also later someone could make a nice cold metaroom for alpines, and even later I want to rule the world, but really, one thing at a time (you have complete and utter permission to shoot me for attempting to be funny and failing). * Fayen norn: the fayen is a C3DS norn that fills grendel slot B. As bashee grendels are no longer for sale and don't work on Macs like I run on the clash is fine and a type that uses a diferent slot could be made. It has very dark almost black fur, grayish hair in a sort of CV look like with flora norns and pointed black ears with pink insides. The hands and feet would be pinkish. The lip thing norns have would be white like with magma norns. The tail would be slightly longer then a normel norns tail like that of a gargoyle norn. It would live far longer then a normel norn and like to breed. * Great White Grendels C3DS These Grendels were a result of genetic experiments by some of the more Grendel-compassionate Shee. These Shee visited a fairly small, mostly water-covered planet orbiting a small, yellow star and were fascinated by the life that lived there, particularly the large, predatory fish that the natives referred to as sharks. They took some DNA samples, returned and injected the DNA into Grendel eggs. However, their ferocity was too much for the Shee, and the Grendels escaped into the ocean. They are greyish-blue in color with a white belly, and have a dorsal fin on their backs. They also have a shark-like tail and much longer teeth than most Grendels. They have five gills on each side of their head, and are amphibious. They will eat anything edible, but prefer critters. Very agressive towards Norns. * Desert/coyote norns for C3DS A breed developed for Shee monks and researchers that lived off in the far deserts of Albia. The breed was originally regal and elegant, though suited to a life with very little water and sustinance. After their masters took them onboard the ark though, the race fell from grace. By the time the Shee had reached Sphericus and disembarked, the Desert norns had become cheeky pranksters that dwelled in the desert along with the ettins. They are a shy breed that prefer to stay with their own. The breed is tall and lanky, with long gangly limbs ending in nimble paws used for digging up roots and seeds. Their fur is a dusty tan to blend in with the desert and they have long tails used for balance. *'Triclops Norns' The norns that are considered here have three eyes, hence the name. Their genetics will include an advanced brain (with enhanced optics, if possible) and resilience to mutation. A PCT of an early head can be seen here at http://i21.tinypic.com/dc9350.jpg Give them an extra pair of arms, to add to the "alien" affect. These arms will be included with the basic arms as an add-into the seperate sprites. Thus they will move simultaneously with the original limbs. Also give them some antennae or make their fur/skin green or something. *'Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys' as a critter breed for C3DS and the fishtank as a metaroom. Would show up in the Creature Selector but just be critters, after all the first sea-monkeys where mostly also critters. P.S. Do you think this is a breed or an agent? P.P.S. I sam999 have volenteared to write a FanFict for this breed if anyone does it. *'kai' norns for c3ds with that c3ds look but still the crest of hair and DNA that makes them care for thir young. *the Scorpio norns breed converted to C3DS still clearly Scorpios with claws and a sting for a tail but in C3DS style with that funny lip. Would also some with an altered speech teacher agent that teaches "hit" as "sting" To see a normle Scorpio go here /http://www.creaturesvillage.com/wafuru/e/scorp.html]] *Slapper norn- this breed makes a banshee grendel run for it's egglayer the MOST agressove possable. Has ivory colered fur with darker gold paterens that get more pronounced as the norn ages from baby to adult but start to die back in old age, straght somewhat spikey brown hair on its head, gold eyes and claws on its hands and feet. Opon haching the first thing it sees that speeks (you) to it it will recognize and obay for the rest of it's life so it won't kill all your other norns but is death for grendels. Has a short pregnency, and heals if harmed VERY fast so you can end up with more eggs and norns then you know what to do with. NOT a fastager, in fact would age SLOWER then a normle norn and have a longer lifestapan. P.S. It's for C3DS and should fill ettin slot Q P.P.S Would also come with a DNA breed that use the same sprites but ChiChi DNA so you can interbreed if you want norns that don't kill grendels nonstop. *Sheep Ettins, an ettin breed that looks kind of like a sheep. Will have more fur then a normel ettin, like eating anythink that classafies as leaf and be more playfull. P.S. For C3DS *Norngirl's pig grendels for C3DS, to see a pig grendel go here http://sites.google.com/site/norngirlstemporarystorageplace/ *Norngirl's raska norns a c3ds breed she started but never finished. *'Leopard Norns' details are on the page. *'Kimahri Norn' for C3DS. *Huskie norns- norns baced on huskie dogs for C3DS more infro lather if anyone likes this but me past here. I like this too but can't make breeds can write a FanFic if you want it. *Portuguese Water Norns- norns based on Bo a Portuguese Water Dog the first dog of the U.S.A. will like eating critters and can hold thir breeth longer like bondis, has a longer lifespan and new sprites that look kind of like Portuguese Water Dogs (but still norns) and are just a bit smaller then normel norns. P.S. for C3DS *Midsumer norns for C3DS vrey simply the midsumer sprites with a Gene file that lets them work in a C3DS would. Please? I like this too but can't do genes. Would someone take this pleaes? P.S. I am getting premishon from the maker of this breed in the first place. I got the DNA! It's in a norn as I have no idea how to make eggfiles so just post your Warp must be Warp as I have no E-mail adress here and I'll send her. *Igua Norns like in the C2 monta wourld but for C3DS. Redone in C3DS stile with that smileing mouth and scales, I have a PCT and if you tell me how will add it heare. *Network ettin C3DS *New Grendel breed for C3DS It's going to be nicer to your norns so you can keep it in the norn room but will still feel homesick for grendel home, have new sprites like the grendel in the PCT here http://www.flickr.com/photos/greenreaper/2443512415/sizes/l/in/set-72157604748168489/ and it's going to live way longer then normel grendels and even longer then normel norns. P.S. Likes eating critters and bugs. *Adapting Norns: Norns that incorporate things they encounter after birth into their genes somehow. For example, a normal norn comes into contact with detritus but survives. It's children will be able to naturally cope with detritus. Or, a norn falls into the water but is picked out and survives. It's children will be amphibious. *Frog Norn C3- No, not a conversion of the C2 frog norns. These are norns that start life as a tadpole and, as they grow, they grow legs, arms, ability to breathe air, and stuff like that. When they are adult, they are fully "frogs". Unique egg sprites too so that the eggs look more "frogish". Plus their home is the water, and when a female has to lay an egg, she goes to the water (or at least make sure she goes to the water, otherwise the eggs will dry up and die). They also should be able to eat bugs. I have already made an example adult head by altering a bengel head. If anyone wants to work with the project (Evilspirit is working on it with me, although work has not progressed much, which is my fault) please tell me. *'Vulcan Norns' - A spriter is currently wanted, details are on the page. *'Geat?' - A breed KC11 might make, but possibilities are low. They should be a bit more human like than norns. Concept art and other things can be found here. * (Xenomorph.) - This is an idea for a project for all you really hard core programmer people out there. First you should watch Alien or Aliens. It will probably be better to watch Alien though because it has more information and is a better movie in my opinion. Then you should start building with the following. **A Xenomorph appearance (Duh)! **A caste system with a queen to lay the eggs like a Borg Norn or Grendel Mother, and drones just like the ones that run around being nutters and maybe ones that move eggs to places with creatures in them as an extra. **A special life cycle with eggs that only hatch with other living creatures in the area, then they become facehuggers that die when they see the creature and in they process get the embryo inside them, then the norn dies to become a burster and has broken ribs added to it's chest then the rest is just growing up eating things and stuff. P.S. It would be for C3DS. Maby have "Riply norns" that like hiting it and are able to fight one and win or at lest come out alive. *'Raccoon Norns' details are on the page. *'Pod Norns' - A breed of norns that are like Borg Norns and Plant Norns. (From Invasion of the Body Snatchers.) They grow out of plants, they can photosynthesise in sunlight like plants (ie, they only need to eat when they're in the shade). They can't get angry (like in the show) but they can't reproduce like normal norns either. Instead, they're like Borg Norns, and plants grow new bodies of normal norns. (But maybe there could be little baby Pod Norns growing from plants too.) Good idea? ::-I like it, I'd do it if I had a clue how to do Borg norns... *'Note Norns' - Some sort of norn that likes music and have BIG, BIG, EARLOBES! ::Taken by EggPlant *'Great White Shark Norn' - **Basic looks: A norn with grey and white fur, a fin on its back, webbed feet and hands, and a shark tail. **Diet: Critters, beasts, toys, and ettin/grendel eggs. **Female: Small, has dark grey and light grey fur, has a small fin on her back and a short tail. **Male: Large, has light grey and white fur, large fin on his back and a long tail. **Other: Can swim, can't breath in air and can only breath in water. ::Blue_eyed_alley_catz: I can do the sprites maybe. But somebody else has to do the genetics. Try to get somebody else to do the sprites, though, because I'm not very good at it. Anybody want to do genetics for this? Email me at grapefruitologist@hotmail.com :::I might point out that in Great Whites (and actually a good majority of animals) the females are usually larger than the males. This isn't really that important, but if you're going to make one gender larger than the other, you might take it into consideration. :) -Anduin 14:18, 12 March 2006 (UTC) *'Sleep Norns' - A very strange breed that instead of punishment, the norn falls asleep. It also falls asleep after mating and being hit by the hand. **color: A nice light blue color. **markings: Zs on the belly. ::I will be able to work on the genome. Wanted: spriters, testers E-MAIL: meowcatmeowkitty@yahoo.com :::taken by Blue_eyed_alley_catz and Anaisa *'Belgian Blue Norns' - Norns with a blue tint and a tendency to pack on muscle tissue. *'Valley Ettins' - A ettin breed that has blond hair, a pink dress, high heels and they talk like, "Like, totally get gadget." *'lindworm norns' - A treehugger, with no arms, and a grendel's tail, which acts a lot like a hardman, only it likes to eat bugs and critters, and rarely eats fruit or seeds. *'Advert Norns' - A DS compatible breed that has bright colors. When first hatched, a window pops up saying "What is the name of you c3/ds related website?" Underneath there is a message box where you type and a next button. It has a multiple check box that asks what you have on your site such as adoptions, breeds, genetic breeds, creatures related forum, norn torture, breed list, agents, stories. They can't breed and are immortal so that they don't die AND so that you don't have too many advert norns running around. They have a a brightly colored chichi appearance. **Included would be a Warp button: You send the creature through the warp randomly. **Here is an example of what they do when an advrt arrives in the warp: :::advrt:Come to ds village ::::hand: Tell me about it :::::advrt: It has breeds, adoptions, genetic breeds and much, much, more ::::::Hand:Cool, but before I go I'll send you back to your owner. *'Omega Ettins' This would be Genetic's dream creature. Basically an Ettin with wings similar to the Gargoyle Norn (I believe there are already some "Wingie" Ettins on Trix's site). I also think pink is a despicable color, so any other hair color is fine. And it would have antlers (i.e. Fallow Norn). It would not have a tail (I hate tails), and if possible, a more stream-lined form. In this way, it would not have a pot belly or be so <--WIDE-->. Now to the internal stuffs. All of it's lobes would be duplicable and (maybe) mutable. It would have a major boost to the immune system, kind of like the Toxic Norn, just not dependant on germy stuff. It would not be immortal, and it would be able to breed. Also one important note: It's "skin" on the face, hands, and feet, would be normal, but the other parts (excluding hair) would be a lighter grayish color. **As for development, I have no knowledge of genetic manipulation, or at least how to utilize it, and a copy of DS. Therefore, I cannot really do anything. I need spriters, gengineers, and all that good stuff. If you would like to help, just say so on my User Talk page. *'New Genetics for Official Breeds' New genetics for the norn breeds that are sold in the Gameware Development shop that do not act the same as Chichi norns. For instance, Siamese Norns that act simular to cats (independent, like being tickled more, give live birth in litters, etc) and Fallow Norns that act like deer (shy, herd together, etc). **Poopster's idea, she just needs some help with it. *'Dopamine Norns' the dopamine norns would be unable to feel fear, to this end they would hit a grendel if it was in the way of a cheese it wanted, and both not fear the grendel, but not learn not to do that again. they would also be bipolar, and be very lazy and sad, but have good judgement; in inverse with being hyper, happy. and having bad judgment, because of this they might be very kind when sad, and very mean when happy. So named because people with too much dopamine cannot feel fear causing very bad judgment. *A norn species with an EXTREMELY high mutation rate. Change colors at certain intervals. Maybe the "Shifter Norns" would be a good name? (For c3/DS) *A C3/DS species of norn that is translucent, and possibly in monochromatic shades. Talks in past tense, e.g. (about to push norn) "eem pushed norn" or (feeling ill) "eem felt extremely ill". Extraordinarily long-lived, but ages at normal speeds up to a certain point. "Memory Norns"? *A norn breed that becomes less emotional (angry, afraid, crowded, lonely) as it sleeps. *'Little Sister Norns/Ettins'- A new breed idea which is based off the Little Sisters from BioShock. They would have a natural impulse to search the Shee Starship/Capillata for ADAM,in this case Detritus. They would gain vital chemicals when near Detritus,though they would produce them naturally.They would also have a way to store Detritus. *'Big Daddy Grendels'-A new breed idea which is based off the Big Daddies from BioShock. They would have a natural instinct to protect Little Sister Norns/Ettins. They would lose boredom and gain energy when around Little Sister Norns/Ettins. The males would look like Bouncers and the females would look like Rosies. They would also get angry when another Creature(ie.Grendels,Ettins,Norns)except their own species. I recommend looking at the BioShock Wiki for more info.(link:http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) *'Bacteria Norns' -A very small (the size of a micro norn) norn that will grow from baby to death in 2 minutes. When it dies, instead of a body, there will be 2 baby bacteria norns. They will all try to stay in a big group. This is not only to follow the bacteria theme, but so that the hand could just take one of them and the others would follow. They will also be green (about the color of a grendel) and be immune to actual bacteria. I sure hope no one already did this. -I see no micro norns here, however we have Micro Ettins and Micro Grendels -I meant Nano Norns , I think we have those, right? -yes we do! (wikilinked yours) -is this a good idea, it seems like it would work in theory and be an interresting breed, but I'm not very good at making breeds so I wouldn't know. *Lemon Norns are a breed idea by C-Rex for C3/DS. C-Rex says: "Lemon Norns are just like their name implies, sour as a Lemon. They don't get along with other creatures and are often bad-tempered. Lemon Norn females have a short gestation period which means they will often over-populate worlds, but their short life-span of just over one hour means they will die out pretty fast. Lemon Norns will be coloured yellow, but the males will have a green tuft of hair on their heads." Agents * At http://www.creaturetopia.org/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=730 starswept has ofered some nice sprites for agents. The goel would be to make this stuff into agents. The fish would come in a vender that spits out eggs. The eggs hach and the fish are born. The can live in fresh or saltwater and are stuffed with protin if a aquanorn eats one. They are for C3DS. All the forms of cake come in one vender that sprays out the unibbled bits. As the norns eat parts of cake vanish like with the peeking pie or yarn fruit. The Pizza also has its own vender that works almost just like the one for the cake but with diferent sprites. The plant is just a plant and grows from some nice starchy seeds you get when you inject the agent. The stuffed fox is a toy much like the shee plushie and uses almost exactly the same script. Just like it when piched up it goes into the upright look and when not being picked up it looks like it does in the pictuer of it laid down. When pushed it gives LOTS of happyness to the pusher and lowers bordom. The sandwich and drumstick come out of a vender and are rich in fat what with being food and all. The rabit is just a new sprite for a silly looking ball. All of this stuff is for C3DS. * A showerplant, it grows as a plant but turns into a weird shower toy that sprays tiny seeds and H2O when played with. also an image can be found here: http://creaturescaves.com/galleries/comments.php?ID=696/ * Water bears are microscopic animals with their own phylum, that I saw on TV yesterday. They're really cute, and I wanted someone to make water bears into an agent. Pictures and info about it posted at http://freewebs.com/grendeltopia/updates.htm And then scroll down the page. I really need somebody to help with the sprites for them, and the coding, and everything really. I want to make them a lot like Tribbles, but for the water, and smaller, and maybe be like the bamboo berries in the Norn Meso where they change color constantly. * Pizza vender: a vender that works like this, there are many buttons each one with something like "cheese", "mushrooms" or any other kind of pizza topping. * Well, I recently got a bass guitar which I'm currently learning and that got me to thinking if a bass guitar would be possible in C3DS. Of course, things like the electric guitar in creatures 2 are possible. But I was thinking more like a real bass. Each fret would have to be activatable in different ways. Push would be to play a normal not will hit would slap and pull would pop. I can't see why that wouldn't be possible. I think it would make an interesting project and agent, but was wandering what the rest of the community thought about it. Or if it's even possible. I mean, think about it. Norn/ettin/grendel bands! "The Flaming Carrots"! "Eem Foo and the Bibbles"! "Aeroettin"! "Guns N' Zanders"! The list goes on and on. A great future awaits the norn that learns the true art of rock n' roll. * Meat-O-Tron a vender that makes diferent kinds of meat all of which class as critter but do not move and are mostly just like food. Such would have hamburgrers, hot dogs, rost birds of some types and stake. This is meat eating norns if you do not want to spend time breeding critters for food. * Let's face it, Creatures has been around for ages and all the most logical stuff has already been made and re-made, right? Well, I stumbled on a little idea that's so freaking obvious I'm flat out astounded I didn't think of it when C3 first came out. I haven't seen it anywhere (which may not mean it does not exist), and I can't code the thing if my life depended on it, but I could dig up some interesting graphics for it if pressed. It's the sort of thing every wolfing run should have inspired, something every hand that loves the 'wild ecosystem' model should have thought up. It's an omni-seeder! It's an agent that when activated drops one seed from every base game plant and mabey some new ones and ones from c2 and c1. Possibly spits them out like a firework, spreading them along the floor under it. This includes good and bad plants, the water plants, everything. Why? Because with a few clicks and some light jogging you can get the meso, jungle, desert, beach, and norn terrarium seeded for all the plants that could possibly grow there. Imagine using it in conjunction with one of the ecology remover tools, in effect re-starting the ecology from scratch completely wild. If you've messed with the temperature controls, added climate-changing agents, or done anything along those lines this is a good way to test your experimentation. Use it to stock a new metaroom with standard flora. Use it to give a starving norn a buffet lunch. Use it to give a weak ecology a boost. The idea is that in a normal ecosystem any plant that can grown in a place will, and different sections of a park aren't encased in bubbles. If you let these neat little gardens run wild everything would try and grow everywhere, and this agent would simulate that. A few of the plants in C3/DS exist for bugs and butterflies, producing no food for creatures to eat (other than a rare seed). Any 'ecology kit' type agent I have ever seen ignores these, despite their role in the ecosystem. I am also hard pressed to find any injectors for non-terrarium plants. Since computer speed is an issue, perhaps some things could be made optional, but the idea is 'overgrown untended garden' and since C3 came out computers have gotten a lot faster so I think the impact of non-food producing plants would be minimal. Besides, they are pretty! However, I am unsure if certain plants are immortal (there is one type in the terrarium that I am aware of). Immortal plants would have to be cut out of the list for obvious reasons. Does anyone but me think lightning has struck my brain? Anyone think it has, but that it caused brain damage? Anyone think this could be a set of omni-agents, with omni-bug and omni-critter spinoffs? * Dargon toys for C3DS comes in two types one looks like a chinease dragon and the other a eurapoen one both do dragonish things when you or a norn push them like breath harmless fire and fly around the room moves on thir own too to make it more like liveing things but still toys. Will age and die after about 30 minetes and breed, new dragons that will have new colers like with the bambo barrys not like the sharks which always get stuck in one coler. * Treat vender, a vender that can make Cookie, slices of Cake, icecream sandwhichs and other tasty things for your norns to eat. All give reward when eaten and are quite full of healing stuff plues they calm your norns down just like calm balm. This is for C3DS if anyone wants to make it. Just think of all the happy norns eating and saying how much they like you. * How hard would it be to write an agent that added some text to the bog box in a norn's Creature history? It might work like this: Two buttons: one opens a dialogue box for you to write the text you want to "stamp;" When the norn you want to stamp walks by, the other adds the stamp to its creature history. It could also have input and output ports so that you could attach a creature detector to it so it worked automatically. What do you think? * It is really common for pets and even farm animals to be neutered so they can't breed. Mostly this is to prevent unwanted pregnancies but it can also be used to mean that only the best animals get to breed. What if there was an agent where you could neuter or spay a norn to prevent it having children? The way I see it, you would need a button to select the gender of the norn you want to neuter/spay and then the machine would need to get rid of the norn's reproductive organ(I can't remember what it is called). If it allowed female norn's to still give birth they could still be inseminated using the inseminator. What do you think? I could see this being a really useful agent. Also woud inject pleasure or something that might make them dance a lot. Kind of, "I might have no gonads, but I sure am happy about it." I know its silly, but making their voices higher pitched would be cool too but I know that is verging on the impossible. Abuse SEZZ. Set it so every so many ticks the affected norn randomly blurts out a goofy phrase like "Gee, it's great to be sterile!" or, "Sigh, I need to check on the kids...oh WAIT.."he possibilities are endless: Hand says: express Norn says: How do you think I feel? You chopped my bits off? or (Male) Norn says: Norn wants his bits back or even something simple like cycling through the following: "Norn has no bits." "Norn has been spay-sprayed." "Norn is beginning to like ballet." "I've been eunuch-ified." *While poking around in the C3 001 World Folder I came across an odd file called "ettin_muscle_paralyser.cos". The code is as follows: Code: Select all new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 4850 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 5090 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 5680 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 5850 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 5090 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 6030 745 tick 10 new: simp 1 1 125 "blnk" 0 0 0 attr 0 mvto 6200 745 tick 10 scrp 1 1 125 9 setv va00 room ownr inst enum 4 3 0 doif room targ = va00 and cage gt 0 doif held ne null seta va01 targ targ held doif cati fmly gnus spcs = 33 targ va01 mesg wrt+ held 5 0 0 rand 1 25 endi endi endi next endm rscr enum 1 1 125 kill targ next Now I'm no genius at CAOS so correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I can tell, the agent is injected at multiple points along the second floor of the ettin meso, one in each room actually, minus the rooms containing the door, the lift, and the lift call button-- that's usually where you see their gadget stashes building up, yes? And from what I can tell of the code, it checks ettins in the area to see if they are holding gadgets and forces them to drop them. Now I know ettins have genetic instincts to get gadgets and return home with them but the fact that they leave them there is purely scripted... that's news to me. (Maybe this is common knowledge and I'm just making a fool out of my self now, but I thought it was interesting). A tad disappointing to be honest.. it always is, to find out creatures are only behaving in a certain way because they are directly forced to. But now I'm tempted to use what I've learned from this code to create some sort of creepy nornish idol that creatures are forced to drop food offerings next to or something. :the first thing that came to mind. And maybe the statue would "eat" the food and do something nice in return... that or spawn a bunch of nasty pests if it isn't appeased often enough Also a nesting area thing would be cool, that's probably very possible... just by setting up a similar series of agents that encourages a creature holding an egg to go left, push lift, etc, and finally drop the egg the destination. It would still be essentially mind control rather than realistic behavior, but for the sake of suspending disbelief we could call it... a very strong instinct :P There is the problem Ghosthande mentioned about egg mix-ups. Personally it wouldn't be a problem for me since I usually don't usually mix races in the same world.. though the agents could be set to direct each type of creature to a different nesting site and we can just hope the mother is the first to pick up the egg. If not... well, we'll see some interesting groups emerge, I suppose that could lead to some kind of weird ugly duckling meets Carrie senario. Where instead of growing up to be beautiful and make everyone else jealous the odd one out grows up to murder them all for mocking it. *'Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys' as a critter breed for C3DS and the fishtank as a metaroom. Would show up in the Creature Selector but just be critters, after all the first sea-monkeys where mostly also critters. P.S. Do you think this is a breed or an agent? * The critters and plants form here http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/set/8204/guide2.htm for C3DS. Can be eaten, the land liveing ones cone out in the norn mesro and the aquas have dispencers like in C2. Mostly just eye candy and food for meat eating norns. The Pigeons, Suckralia, Anteater, ants, all kinds of Doozers,the dog, mushrooms,Fungolia but changed so it grows like any other plant and the troffid Plants are most imporentend. * A button on the murco that makes the egg imortel and strile when you push. * Tomatos for DS not in any new room just grow in the lower mesro. * Albian Carrot Beetles for C3DS come up next to the Carrots in the lower mesro. * An agent that looks like a telapoprter when you put a norn in it it resaves it as a adoption file on your desktop so you can put it on your webpage or save it on a CD ROM out of game, for C3DS * An agent for C3/DS that, when injected, instantly collated and stores the family history of all norns and allows it to be copied to a word processor. It should also add in new norns as they are born. *A wolfing run agent for Macintosh. Pleeeeease. *A Holodeck like in that fanfic but for C3DS so you can play with your norns outside of your computer. Hey I can dream! A Borland for C3DS comes from a despenser that gives you a baby borland the grows into a beast that just swims around and sometimes eats critters but does not have to mostly just eye candy for any aqua room. *Dragon - A critter idea, of critters that are dragons and are classified as vehicles (so you can put creatures on them). This critter idea is for C3ds. They reporduce, and there are different types. If a creature touches an egg, that egg will stay dormant until a creature is near it and stays near it for about two mineuts. Then they will stay near that norn. They can be controled by the hand or the norn when they are old enough for the norn to "fly". If their "chosen rider" is a norn, then they will be of the Kilt dragon breed, or the more normal dragons. If an ettin, they will be the Mah dragon breed, one that likes to grab agents and bring them to the ettin home. If a grendel, they will be the Farg breed, a hardy breed that is very nasty. If a shee, they will be the Jent breed, or a blank slate to be formed by how they are raised. They can grab and eat other critters and (sometimes) creatures. However if trained properly, they will be obediant. They can also breathe fire, enabling you to have a dragon war. Make sure they get enough food, or your favorite norn may suddenly go missing.;)Draconorn and Evilspirit are working on the sprites. A coder is greatly needed. Please email me at cavachester@hotmail.com if you would like to code or help with the sprites. *Rainbow Sharkling Maker: I'm tired of my sharkling dieing out. I have most of the programing done, i just cant make it into a agent with pray builder. Please contact me evilskippycat@gmail.com *'Critter Cage for c3ds' that holds critturs, beasts, etc. Maybe critter food as well, to go inside, that any critter can eat. *'Flash Freezer or food freezer' a agent that when you put something inside it, it freezes, uses include freezing a fish or a food so you can give it to a norn later without it rotting. maybe a metaroom with hooks around it to hang food?I know theres the deep freezer but that doesent let you take the food or animal out and let it still be frozen. Frogzombie36 *'Disco Mold' - Mold that grows in different colors according to its environment? Examples being blue mold in a wet environment, yellow mold in a dry environment... (Meercat) *'Fish bowl/Mobile Aquarium' - Probably obvious - A movable container with water in it so fish can live in it. Creatures 3 already has a fishbowl.c16, it seems. (Gryph) --RProgrammer Ok! *'Norn vehicle' - A vehicle that is like an elevator in that it picks up norns when activated, but moves left or right across the ground, depending on wheter pushed or pulled. Can go up hills and such. *'Porcupine critter' - Also obvious. Creatures 3 has a porcupine.c16. *'Object Lift' - Machinery that has no gravity. It drops anything placed on it when given a positive signal, and grabs the agents under it for negative signal. Useful uses - Dropping a huge wall when a grendel is nearby, etc. (Digi) *'One-way Sign' - Rather obvious, a moveable sign that only allows creatures to go one way. Already done - Norngarden Stopper Plant? One problem with the Norngarden stopper plant is that you can only get one of them in the metaroom and the potted version that you can download from the site is both ways and you can't change the setting to one way. *'UFO' - UFO that flies around and zaps Grendels. Creatures 3 has a deth.c16. *'C1 Teleporter upgrade' - so that the lights at the top also act as a button. It would be useful for when you're trying to separate a norn party. *'Flying Fairy Floss' *'Lamp' to add light chem, to metarooms that are dark so norns can see. (c3/Ds) (Taken by Liam) *A showy potted plant with clear seasonal markers, to tell you what season it is in your world. Similar to the Five Fruits Tree of Terra Nornia. (Taken by Liam) *Some nice decorative objects? Just a few things to spice up DS, like a vase of labrunum flowers or something. (ColonelJ) * An ever-bouncing ball that calls norns to it --jsmith@gmail.com * A pet dragon that flies, breaths fire, and walks, like an uglee, but more dragonish and can be injected like an agent. cames in various colors like the gryffonnorn doll. *'Norn toy' When injected, two small eggs come out. One is pink, one is blue. When the blue one hatches, out comes a blue tinted miniature male chichi (Not as small as the nano norns).When the pink one hatches, out comes a miniature female bengal norn (a little bigger than the male). They can fly. they can eat all the things normal norns eat. They age like chichis and can breed. The hoverdock does not affect them, though they can walk through doors and get sick. They are toys so norns can pick them up, push them and hit them. They die if hit. They die if they get too old. They die if sick or if they starve. –—…–— *'Crowns' (two styles) that could be dragged to a norn and would "follow" it, like the halos in c2. (for c3, though.) *'fish food' that can be placed in the fishbowls. I'm sick of my fish dying. make it pirahna compatible. My grendels in the ds meso want their pirahnas, but the $%#& things keep dying from starvation! *'a bigger fishbowl', where fish can actually grow. I've noticed that the previously mentioned fishbowl does not allow fish to grow, nor does it hold the larger fishes, such as sharklings. --Get me a sprite and I'm there --RProgrammer *A toy that reduces fertility (sex drive etc.) *A set of edible plants for the desert. One would provide food, another fruit, another seeds. These should not look out of place in the desert. (for c3/DS) *A dose of nutrients for mothers. *A raft that floats on water for norns to ride on. Push will make it go right and pull left, and if a norn hits it too many times it will sink. There will be buttons on either side for the hand to move it with, and a little button that looks like a place for inflation that the hand can use to repair it from being hit. Norns as well as objects should be able to rest on it. *A Christmas pack for Creatures DS, especially since Creatures Labs' Christmas Pack only works in Creatures 3. Done by alien at her website! *'Bologina Plant'-(Citrus suisia)A plant that produces Bologina Berries,which are rich in protein,starch,and fat and can grow into more Bologina Plants. *'Rottan Plant'-(Citrus detritusia)A plant that produces Rottan Berries,which are rich in protein,starch,and fat and can grow into more Rottan Plants.These are more for Toxic Norns. *'Prehistoric'-A couple of prehistoric creatures.The Shee were smart enough to make Norns why not cancel extinction?They would include a large lizard/coelophysis(critter),a small furry rodent(critter),a huge dinosaur/T-rex(beast),a saber-toothed cat/Smilodon(critter),a flying lizard/pterosaur(critter),and a frilled dinosaur/Triceratops(beast).Also some prehistoric plants like a tree/Glossopteris,a fern,and a tendril. * A room/level flooder agent, and not like one room like a mobile room/level flooder. *Vendors for the plants from Aquatilis Caverna, especially the coral. *A dragon that breathes fire regarlery. Red, long tail, long neck, large body, huge wings, bulky, doesn't look like a giant caterpiller, and teleports to the coldest location on the ship. The fire should heat up the room a lot, and the dragon must have scales. Oh, and you can inject loads of them, they will then work as a team. Flight should be flap, flap, glide, flap, flap, glide, flap, flap, glide. They should swim with their wings and be able to run. They should also rest often and eat detrus, food, fruit, seeds, bugs, critters, pests and beasts. Maybe even ettins...lol. They should open their mouth wide when they eat, and they have sharp, long teeth that somehow fit inside their mouth. Females and males. As they age, their red scales darken a litte, and they grow horns. The stubs soon become black, and the claws should be black, too. Game Improvements *MNG file for the login screen? (Gryph) *Numerous ecological improvements for Creatures 3 - in need of a complete article, perhaps? (Gryph) *Something like a button to press and have it take a screenshot automatically? ::What about Print-screen? *Norn response (I have seen norns in Docking Station say that they like you, but what about suggesting? I recently said "Silverdrake tired" and nobody said "Maybe rest self Silverdrake" or anything of the like.) (SilverDrake) *"Cliff edges" for C3/DS. This would obviously be a large project, due to the need to tweak Creatures' genomes to understand and react to the cliffs. If the C2 norns could do it, can the latest versions too? **As an alternative, "railing" agents similar to the Electric Wall but smaller and unmoveable, and serving the same purpose as the invisible railing "cheat" in C12DS. They would be placed on all the major drop-offs, and can be turned on and off by the Hand. *A fix for Creatures 3 lifts, so that agents no longer become stuck in them. - Ta-da! * Something that allows the cameras in DS to, say, close the doors in between the two sides of the aquarium, from the comms room. if you can control the movement remotely, why not have it be able to open and close doors, and activate buttons remotely too? Fertilizer plant or just plain fertilizer. The name says it all basically something that increases the nutrients in the soil. * A Volcanic Rock Dispenser-so you can have Gnarlers in other Metarooms. * Something that injects a preset list of agents into your game on start. *A wolfing agent for c3ds on a Mac Metarooms Henders Island Have you read fragmant? http://www.warrenfahy.com/page_books.html If so I think you will get what I mean and if not read it. It's relly good. The idea here is a metaroom baced on henders island with the freeky animals as critters or more likely with the way they act as beasts. Please try to keep the henders rat, spriger, disk-ant, henders wasp and some of the plants. VERY dangeros place for norns, it would take a hardman with all your time spent careing for it or an imortel to live there. Romantic Restaurant Media:= A nice, romantic place with an adult only door in the village. Two storeys - the ground floor is the restaurant, and the first floor is the gift shop. Important agents are: **chandelier that when the hand or a norn pushes it, it releases an invisible spray that makes norns friendly and comfortable. **It has a counter that vends wine and chocolate and a lobster platter (chosen by clicking on the picture of what you want on the menu). **It should also have a letter that when you push it, it plays romantic music. Musical note toys appear. **chairs that give off norn home smell **tables with candles on them and another vendor that vends flowers that are toys (preferably make male norns attracted to the vender and when they push it they have a sudden impulse to lay it before the female. Flowers will increase a female's sex drive. *If we can have romantic dates, why can't norns? Rainforest A rainforest baced room for C3DS with an ecosystom of new critters, plants and conversions from erlyer games. Has whether, flooding, new kinds of food and is a grate place to keep floras or vampyers. Emberesa A huge... almost the size of the whole C1 planet midevil metaroom kind of like Dragon Nornior for C2 but for C3DS. NOT a good place to leave norns alone in due to nasty stuff like big norn eating dragons and other made up monsters. Ment for wolfing runs so you can breed toughter norns or have a sort of RPG style feel. Has sword toys that make your norns wave them around and seem to swordfight (with grendels), spells and magic of all kinds and mabye a new norn breed. Monsters, Spells and Dragons! Burger bar Simular to the romantic restaurant idea. A counter that vends burgers, chicken nuggets or soda, a claw machine that vends plushies that norns can play with, a ball pit (Unlike the ball pit that you can download already, there will be an entire floor with water that looks like multicolored balls. This ball pit is safe for creatures that breath water only.) and a band of funny looking animals that dance and sing a kiddish song when pushed. Only norns at stage child may enter. The door will also have to be in the village ::Where is your source of information for this? the code 'mapd 50000 50000' will expand your map an awful lot, there is *plenty* of space, don't worry. :) Many metarooms these days are outside the normal map, including Aquatilis Caverna and Terra Pluvialis - Liam Alien hive Again on the theme of aliens you could make a room or a whole ship like Aliens 1 or 2 that is hive-like. A big derelict like ship you could put lots of rooms in including one full of eggs. The Village A village that has three houses: *grendel house A green house that secretes grendel home smell, has edible roaches, a bed that keeps your grendels nice and warm, a toy that wheels around to keep you grendels occupied and a green table to keep outside food in. *norn house A brown house that secretes norn home smell, has a bread basket, a cherry tree and a peanut tree to feed them, a bed that keeps the norns warm, a pet kitten that runs around the house waiting for a norn to pet it and a table to keep outside food on. *Ettin house A grey house that secretes ettin home smell, Numorous gadgets and machines that the ettins can carry to the desert that will always teleport back, metallic looking candy, edible computers, a toy laptop, a bed to keep your ettins warm and a table to keep outside food on. You would have to sepparately download the grocery store (a room with a lot of vendors and a cart that holds them.), The burger bar and the romantic restaurant. It will come with a new breed, the village norns.